


破皮

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 骨科预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 8





	破皮

01

自从学业选拔考试开始，张九龄就没有在十一点之前回过家。深夜的风把张九龄昏昏沉沉的脑子给吹清醒了，想起来家里还有一个等着他照顾的弟弟。

说起这个弟弟，张九龄揉了揉隐隐作痛的太阳穴。不是弟弟不好，不听话，就是因为弟弟太好太听话了，张九龄才头痛。

小了张九龄两岁，不知道怎么的这么能长。每天吃着一样饭菜的张九龄眼看着弟弟的个头和自己平齐，慢慢地再超过自己，最后变成他只能抬起头来仰望这个弟弟。

那双又白又细的腿让女生看了都要羡慕。弟弟还喜欢两条腿都挂在哥哥的身上，两只手圈着哥哥的脖子软软地叫着他。

王九龙，一个从小就喜欢黏着哥哥，长大了也没觉得要和哥哥保持点距离的天真弟弟。每当张九龄心情烦闷，只要看到王九龙那张无辜又可爱的脸，他的心情就好了大半。就别提王九龙还要凑过来要哥哥一个拥抱。

也不知道将来谁有这个福气，能够捡到王九龙这样的宝贝。

02

说到底还是家里的光线暖和。张九龄在阴冷的教室里复习，虽然有白炽灯光打下来，他只觉得惨白的光照得他头痛。书本里的字他没看下去，索性收了书本往家走。

家里的光源是暖黄色的。

张九龄洗了个澡在客厅里看到坐在沙发上开着电视吃着零食的王九龙。在复习备考的那一天张九龄就把电视给戒掉了，王九龙占领了电视，常常窝在沙发上抱着遥控器与零食为伴。

白白净净的腿盘坐在沙发里，膝盖上的淤青格外明显，不知道是哪里贪玩撞的。王九龙专注着电视，连张九龄走过来也没有注意到，手里的薯片被咬在嘴里，摩擦着唇瓣发出细微的声响来。

才洗完澡的身上好像又热了。张九龄坐过去，把王九龙的腿按在自己的手心看了看那块淤青：“作业做完了？”

“早就写完了。”王九龙松了松腿，朝张九龄靠了过来。他把头乖巧地靠在张九龄的肩膀上，指着电视看，“哥哥我和你说，这个电视剧真好看。”

“讲的是深宅大院里的故事，他们家里养了一只金丝雀，这只金丝雀好漂亮啊，谁都喜欢他。”

张九龄听着王九龙的絮絮叨叨，电视里讲的故事是什么他没有兴趣。王九龙叭叭的小嘴开开合合倒是吸引了张九龄的注意，他歪着头看着王九龙卷着薯片吃。

“好吃吗？”张九龄问他。

“好吃啊，我还在长身体呢，要多吃点。”王九龙拍了拍自己的脑袋，又去摸了摸张九龄的头，“哥哥不长了，弟弟要长高点，以后哥哥带我出去撑场面，不能输的。”

长身体，张九龄看着沙发上掉下来的薯片屑，轻声笑了笑，勾过王九龙的脖子在他耳边道：“哥哥这里有好吃的东西，你要不要吃？”

王九龙转过头，眼睛都亮了起来：“当然要吃啊，什么好东西？”

03

张九龄觉得是学业压抑了自己。他只在电视和电脑的硬盘里看过这些场景，他看着王九龙红透了的耳根，只觉得自己太坏了。

弟弟才多大，一双眼睛没见过什么世面，抓着哥哥的裤腿呜呜咽咽地哭着。也不是抗拒才哭，王九龙自己也不知道他为什么要哭，他的嘴巴大张着，合不拢。张九龄只是帮他把眼角的泪擦掉，却挺着腰把东西塞进他的嘴里撞得更深了。

他喜欢王九龙的口腔，那里面也许还有着吃完的薯片的味道。这些东西刺激着张九龄，也刺激着王九龙。

张九龄也没想到弟弟这么听话，叫他从沙发上站起来他就站了起来，地上盖了毯子王九龙就算盘腿坐下来也不会碰到冰凉的地板。更不要说王九龙是跪坐在地上，膝盖磕着地板。

都不用脱裤子，张九龄低着头使劲地揉了揉王九龙的脑袋。乱糟糟的头发根本就没有被精心整理过，随便薅一薅就凌乱无序，发丝的柔软和坚硬同时扎着张九龄的手指，让张九龄用力，想把王九龙死死按在自己身下。

突然的深喉让王九龙承受不住，他想要松开嘴巴，但是张九龄没让。张九龄揉了揉他的耳朵捏了捏那肉嘟嘟的脸颊，哑着嗓子开口。

“哥哥马上就好，再忍一忍。”

浴室的水声哗啦啦地响了起来，王九龙这时候已经不会流眼泪了，只睁着那双好看的眼睛看着张九龄。张九龄让他干嘛他就干嘛，他把嘴巴张开，让张九龄仔细看看里面有没有什么异样。

除了嘴巴有些破皮之外并没什么异常，张九龄从王九龙的卧室里找到润唇膏，自己拧开给王九龙涂了一层。本来就鲜艳粉嫩的嘴巴现在亮晶晶的，还有一丝凉爽。

“你怎么这么容易就受伤。”张九龄有些无奈，他还从没有把别人的身体搞坏过，王九龙就像是瓷娃娃一样，一碰就碎，又像是娇嫩的花朵，掉两滴水就要枯萎蔫巴。

“我不是故意的，哥哥。”

王九龙的道歉让张九龄心烦，他挥了挥手，自己提起裤子回了卧室。

还锁了门。

04

天气慢慢转到炎热，聒噪的蝉鸣从树上传来，张九龄趴在桌子前，昏昏沉沉地只想睡觉。

桌子的书一页都没有翻过去。这本书被张九龄翻烂了，可是对于张九龄来说，即将要面对的选拔考试他还是没有底。

如果考不好，他和王九龙就没有一个好的将来。他习惯把王九龙带在自己的身边，无论好坏，都让王九龙陪着自己。也是知道了张九龄考试在即，所以王九龙基本不来打扰张九龄。

生活里那么一点欢喜的色彩也都没有了，只剩下纷飞的试卷和永远在减少的倒计时的日子。

“哥哥......”

张九龄转过头，看见王九龙的手握着门把手，咬着唇站在门口想要进来但是不敢。他的眼中写满了“我可以进来吗”的疑惑和期待。

“进来吧。”张九龄抹了一把脸重新埋进书里，“有什么事情吗？”

“没什么事情，哥哥看书很久了……”王九龙捏了捏张九龄的脖颈帮他放松，“哥哥不要休息一会儿吗？”

王九龙贴近过来的时候张九龄闻到了他嘴巴里的香味，难得没有零食的味道，只有清清爽爽的草莓糖果的甜。

“怎么不在外面看电视了？”张九龄把他的手握过来，“还是零食没有了，想骗我带你去超市？”

“都不是。”王九龙有些气愤在张九龄心里原来他就是这样一个爱吃东西爱看电视的弟弟，他推了一把张九龄，想要说什么也都欲言又止。

张九龄想起了和王九龙胡闹的那一晚。那晚王九龙也是这样的神色，做完以后跟着哥哥身后想要说什么却不敢说，最后在哥哥锁了门之后委屈地蹲在地上抠着脚背。

“那你想要什么？”

张九龄不喜欢拐弯抹角地说话，有话就直说。更何况他和王九龙还是亲近的关系，一家人哪有藏着掖着的。他们身上流的是一样的血液，以后还要一起度过相同的日子。

“那我说了哥哥不要生气。”

能让张九龄生气的事情有什么，是王九龙不听话了反抗他，还是王九龙做着他不允许的事情才会生气。除去这些，大概就是王九龙做坏事了他才会生气。

张九龄摇了摇头：“我不生气，你说吧。”

过了许久，王九龙才红了脸颊弯下腰来在张九龄耳边小声又羞涩地说道：“哥哥，我想吃东西了。”

“想吃哥哥的东西。”

05

全身的血液都往头上涌，张九龄看着王九龙脸红又害羞的样子。

他到底还是把弟弟带坏了。

王九龙的破皮的嘴巴已经好了，张九龄看着王九龙这样想道。

Fin


End file.
